Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by freeasair
Summary: The electricity flared again and the nurse came shuffling out. "ask him about his daughter, Cynthia Bette Dumbledore, the daughter he tried to murder, ask him and watch his lies come undone" she shouted banging on the glass. Draco/OC, M for dark content


sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree. Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something, some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused.

Harry entered the insane asylum, a nurse led the way, a stout woman with a permanent frown upon her face. Other patients banged on the doors or howled in laughter. At the end of the hall there was a pure white room with a glass window looking in. A woman around the age of 27 with uncombed black hair and light blue eyes stood in front of the glass. The room which had been furnished with a bed, a desk, and a bed side table was completely torn apart. The desk lay in pieces, the side table the same, the bed was shredded, and scorch marks along all of the walls. "You may speak through the intercom" the nurse said she placed the microphone on the desk in front of the glass. The girl head was tilted down so her hair hung in her face. Harry thanked the nurse and she shuffled away.

"hello Audra, my name is Harry Potter and I'd like to ask you a few questions" he said. She shifted a little but gave no response. "who did this to you, to make your magic become like this?" he asked. Her mouth remained shut. "was it your father?" Harry asked.

"no, my father would never hurt me" she said. She spoke so quietly Harry had to strain to hear her.

"your father did some very awful things, It's alright to tell me if he did this, if we know who did this we can help" Harry said.

"you can't help me" she said.

"why not?" Harry asked.

"you work for him" she said.

"who do I work for?" he asked. She mumbled a name, but Harry didn't catch it, "who?" he asked. She said it a little louder. "please say that again" he said.

"Dumbledore" she shouted. Electricity bounced off the walls it crackled at the window leaving burn marks. When it was all over Harry could hear her sobs she was on the floor her fists clenched. Spouts of electricity bounced off of her skin. Crackling. "he did this to me, he said I would never be able to set foot outside of here again, all because-" she choked on a sob. The electricity flared again and the nurse came shuffling out. "ask him about his daughter, Cynthia Bette Dumbledore, the daughter he tried to murder, ask him and watch his lies come undone" she shouted banging on the glass.

"you have disturbed her too greatly, you need to leave" the nurse said. Harry saw a man turn on a sprinkler system inside of the girls' cell and a scream erupted from the girl agonizing and terrible, something that would haunt Harry for years to come.

Harry was to report back to Dumbledore, when he arrived he was silent thinking about what Audra had said. "awe Harry how did the visit go, did she reveal anything?" he asked.

"she told me who made her the way she was" Harry answered looking for any sort of reaction from him, but he couldn't find one. "she said you did that to her" still no reaction came.

"that girl has been badly traumatized by her father, I don't know if she will ever be able to leave that asylum ever again" he said. "it is a dear shame."

"she did tell me something else" Harry said. Dumbledore had gone back to signing papers. "she mentioned a woman, Cynthia Bette Dumbledore, she said she was your daughter" Harry said. Dumbledore had frozen all together. "she said that you had tried to murder her" Harry said.

"did she now?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry, at one point in time I did have a daughter who I loved and cared for very deeply, but she chose a boy who I didn't approve of and left with him. When I went to retrieve her and show her the ill of her ways. The boy attacked me. A stray spell nearly hit my daughter and I couldn't have lived with myself if something happened to her. And so I left and never saw her again." Dumbledore said. Harry would have believed him if it weren't for the lack of emotion, losing a daughter like that should bring on some sort of emotion, but nothing flickered in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm going back tomorrow to see if she will tell me something else" he said before leaving.

A nurse had come in and changed my sheets and cleaned up the water when I was knocked out cold from the electricity I had emitted earlier. I had tried my hardest to keep it contained but by lunch there was no holding back the electricity, it wasn't like when I was in the real world where the electricity could flow into the ground. It was trapped always searching for an outlet. It was trapped just like me.

When I'd first been discovered locked in my room, which I had done myself, though they didn't believe me. They had told me my father was dead, killed by a boy. This had brought on it's own onslaught of electricity killing 4 aurors and injuring 10. They'd assumed my father did this to me, and even though I protested they wouldn't believe me. I had tried to tell them Dumbledore had, but they wouldn't listen. They'd first thought that my electrical "behavior" as they called it just happened when I was angry, but soon learned otherwise. It was Dumbledore who said that I was insane, he who made everyone else believe I needed to be shut away to help protect civilians. I had lashed out as I was dragged away, it was the first time I had tried aiming at something. And I hit my mark, making him feel the pain that I had felt, all because I wouldn't tell him where my mother was. My mother, sent away by my father so she would be protected. She probably didn't even know what had happened to me.

I didn't hear him this time, I had been taken by another fit of electricity. I had to get out of here. My body jerked one final time as the electricity snuck out through the cracks into the magical wards. "I talked to him, he reacted just like you said he would" the man said. "Who was Cynthia to you?" he asked.

"my mother, she is my mother" I said leaning against the bed. He was silent for a while, as I managed to get back on my feet.

"The nurse tells me you killed quite a few aurors when you heard the news your father had died" he said.

"I didn't mean to, they just didn't know. They were just their and it happened" I said. I had always felt regret for killing people. I'd killed a doctor my first day here at the asylum. I had tried to hold back my electricity, begging him to leave room but he would not. He stayed, I saw his kind eyes turn to pain and then life flow out of them.

"Did you mean to electrocute Dumbledore?" he asked.

I focused on concentrating all of my electricity into my fists. I stood taking unsteady steps toward the glass window that separated us. "Dumbledore is the only reason I stay alive. I hope to one day escape, to go after him and kill him. So he will never bother my family again. Did you know my father thought of ending his ways when I was a little girl?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "I was 21 at the time and he thought that perhaps he'd use his new life to live it with my mother and me, be happy. My mother was sent away because we'd heard that Dumbledore might kidnap her. I was left alone with my nanny, in our house surrounded by purple flowers. He stunned my nanny and tortured me until electricity came off my skin in waves. My father saved me sending me through the flu to a mansion I didn't know. But my life was ruined, all because of Dumbledore" I said his name with a shout punching the glass. The electricity branched up the glass, sending hair line fractures across it. An alarm went off. The man scrambled back as I punched the glass with my other hand, it shattered but not before it broke my skin blood leaking from my knuckles.

I stepped up onto the table covered in glass and slid off. The man shot a spell at me but I deflected it, the electricity absorbing it and knocked the wand from his hand. "From then on, he talked about getting enough power to be able to save me, to stop this "curse" I have." I said finally as I walked out of the asylum, they fired spells to no avail, I retrieved my wand from the safe and headed for the exit. As soon as I was out I ran leaving it all behind.


End file.
